The Cruise Ship
by Jijokii
Summary: When Seamus has a Summer Cruise party, odd things start happening. Tales of Truth or Dare, Shipwrecking, A tiny Pacific Island, and learning to tolerate each other. Draco/Hermione
1. Of Cruises and Braids

~*~  
  
Hey guys, This is like an appatizer Chapter!! The next chapter will be a lot longer!! I promise!  
  
~hugs~  
  
Jijokii  
  
~*~  
  
Come one, come all To Seamus's end of the year cruise party! Come aboard! Meet at my house this Saturday, you should be returning in 2-3 weeks! Who knows how well it will go!!!  
  
See you then,  
  
Seamus  
  
Hermione received that letter in the mail that Wednesday, and after begging her parents to let her go was finally at the dock.  
  
"Ooh! Mummy, Daddy, I'll miss you so much!" Hermione hugged and kissed her Mum and Dad a goodbye, then joined her former 4th years.  
  
"I'm so excited! Seamus this was a great idea!" Lavender retied her braid out of excitement.  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Hermione joined in the conversation, making random chat about the Cruise. "Harry, Ron, over here!" She waved to her companions, who apparently had changed over the Summer.  
  
"Mione!" Ron said, looking down upon her. "Did you become a dwarf while we were gone?"  
  
"No, You've guys just grown." She said, squeezing them both. "I haven't seen you guys in awhile! Where were you?"  
  
"We both went to a Quidditch Camp over the Summer. They confiscated our owls, so we couldn't write. Sorry!" Harry apologized as the speaker sounded.  
  
"Will the Seamus Party please enter the Ship? Thank you." The feminine voice asked kindly.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron by the arm and dragged them onto the ship.  
  
"Hi Everyone!" Seamus stood up on a crate that held something-or-other. "I'm glad most of you could come! And remember, NO PARENTS!" He shouted, jumping off of his crate. This was followed by many cries of joy.  
  
"Everyone!" Pansy stood up on the crate again, "Join me in Cabin 3 for an invigorating game of Truth or Dare!!!" She again jumped off and trotted to her Cabin.  
  
"This is great! Nothing can ruin this Vacation!" Hermione sang, and danced joyfully.  
  
"Hey, Granger, Watch your step, you could ruin my shoes." Draco said as she clobbered him accidentally.  
  
"Nothing personal, Malfoy, but maybe while on this cruise you'll get a life. You need one."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, Mudblood." Hermione sighed, and looked over at the dock. They were slowly moving away from it. She loved the ocean, ever since she was a little girl. Her dad used to take her on fishing trips, so she came to love all types of water. She looked dreamily onto space, remembering all of those precious childhood moments.  
  
"Hermione! Come on!" A braid whacked Hermione's face. "Everyone's leaving to Cabin 3! Let's go!" 


	2. Of Snogging and Shipwreck

Hermione basked on the side of the dock, next to a glistening aqua- colored pool. "Hurry up Fuzz Head, the game's are about to begin."  
  
"Don't be too polite." Hermione muttered, and batting her oddly fluffy hair out of her face she trudged to Cabin 3. She creaked open the door, and there was a small circle of various boys and girls.  
  
"Take your spot Hermione. Oh, and I'm sitting next to Draco." Pansy stated.  
  
"Like anyone would want to." Hermione sat next to Victoria, a 4th year and Neville. Although since Neville started making odd wheezing noises, she decided to sit on the other side of Pansy, next to Seamus.  
  
"OKAY EVERYONE!" Pansy stood up, flinging her braids in the air, "THIS IS WHAT WE'RE DOING. WE'RE GONNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE. IF YOU DON'T PLAY, YOU WILL BE FORCED TO DO THE CHICKEN DANCE WHILE WEARING A PAPERBAG." Suddenly everyone was silent at the odd punishment. "Well I thought it was bad." Pansy meekly said and sat back down on the wooden floor.  
  
"Fine, I'll go first." Seamus said, "It's my cruise, anyways." Seamus looked around the circle. There were an awful lot of people in that small cabin. Fred, Harry, Ron, Tanner, and Neville were all crowded around one side of the room. Oliver and his older sister were at the other, talking about something. Pansy, Maureen, Isabel, Hermione, Lucy, and others were crowded on the opposite side. "Fred!" Seamus called. "Go snog someone. And please, for our sake, just don't choose Ron." People laughed and Fred got up.  
  
Fred blushed, and slowly made his way around the room, eyeing each of the girls. "Better I choose someone I don't know." He mumbled and, to Isabel content, happily snogged her. Isabel was not too disturbed by this.  
  
"Come on Fred, we need some time for other people's dares too." Ron dragged Fred off of Isabel and back to his spot.  
  
"Aw, But." Fred sighed, "Oh well. Anyways, it's my turn.. Um. Malfoy." Fred gagged.  
  
"Yes? Truth ." Draco's eyes gleamed.  
  
"No normal person ever does Truth in Truth or Dare." Maureen groaned.  
  
"Yeah. Come on Drakkie choose dare, we may get to snog." Pansy squealed, and everyone backed slowly away from her. "What?" She whined at Harry made vomiting noises.  
  
"Okay, Malfoy. I want you too. Bow to Neville and say that he is your almighty master for now and eternity!" Malfoy tried to escape the cabin, but was too late. Ron forced him to the floor, and made him mouth the words. Nevillie grinned.  
  
"Thank Merlin that's over." Malfy smirked evily. "Now it's my turn." He looked around the room to a blonde-haired girl who was filing her nails. "You, blondie." He pointed to her.  
  
"What.?" She said dreamily.  
  
"Dare or Dare?"  
  
"Um. Dare!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Snog that boy over there." Draco pointed to Tanner. Maureen stood, and stared blankly at him. Hermione whispered to Pansy,  
  
"I don't think he knows about their past."  
  
"Yeah, I thought everyone knew. Guess I was wrong." Pansy sighed.  
  
"Okay, since that makes you braindead, snog me instead." Draco winked. The girl happily came to life, sprung up and snogged him. Pansy glared in fury, as Draco tried to get the girl off of him.  
  
"Maureen! Come back here!" Anna called and resorted to pulling her legs, causing her stomach to fall to the floor. She dragged her back to her spot, but she unwillingly still clung to Draco's leg. "It's your turn." Anna poked Maureen.  
  
"Okayyyyyyyyyyy She said, vaguely. "Anna, I want you to-" Maureen was cut off by a loud BANG.  
  
"Abandon ship! She's going down!" The captain yelled from the top of the cruise ship.  
  
"Noo! My cruise!" Seamus wailed.  
  
"Noo! I'm going to die!" Victoria cried.  
  
"Noo! This salt water will TOTALLY mess up my hair!" Draco yelled. Everyone was silent. "Salt water is bad for your roots."  
  
"HURRY! OFF THE SHIP!" Neville yelled, he quickly swiped up his backpack. All of the kids in Cabin 3 quickly filled one life boat. Maureen wanted to get on, but Draco forced against her.  
  
"Please! Don't let her on!!" He yelled over the rushing water.  
  
"Gosh Draco," Anna pulled Maureen on as they were being wheeled down by Lucy. "Don't be too nice."  
  
And so, what started out as an adventurous cruise, will now be a 4 month long adventure in hell. 


End file.
